


S.O.G Tale

by Halifax58



Series: S.O.G Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is Confident!, Dadster, Dorky Gaster Laster, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is getting love, F/F, F/M, Fem Chara, Fem Frisk - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I'm not being mean, M/M, References to Depression, Sans might be losing it, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halifax58/pseuds/Halifax58
Summary: Hiya! Making another AU, you know how it is! In a world where instead of making Flowey, our amazing Doc managed to make two... Special, robots. This is the story of the hows and why, sure to stab at your feels, and amuse you uwu. Might be a slow burn, and everyone is in it! Before Frisk, then leading to! Yay! (There will be ships, not sure which, just a warning uwu) T now M laterWhen she fell, at first she was content with the idea of her death, she didn't expect getting save, she did't expect to live so many lives with so many people, she would do anything for





	1. Chapter 1: The First Fallen: Pushed out of hell into heaven.

Chapter 1 P.1: The First Fallen: Pushed out of hell into heaven.

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

Running, that's all she could remember, she had to run. Even if her legs burned from carrying her all the way up the mountain, the blood tricking down her arm, made it easy to ignore the pain in her leg. What did she do to deserve this? How could things go so wrong, so fast? She didn't do anything, it wasn't her fault, she missed them too, how could they leave her like this...

Demon child!

B-But she wasn't!

Why are you even alive?

She didn't ask to be...

Get out! I heard what happened to your parents! Begone you damned THING!

It wasn't her fault... it- it wasn't.. right?

The memory of her aunt beating her came flooding to the forefront of her mind when she fell. Her ginger locks stuck to her face as she curled into herself girting her teeth, trying to ignore the stinging sensation behind her eyes.

"I want my sister back! Why was it that you survived! I knew were a demon the moment she had you! I told her to get ride of you! If she had listened to me, she would still be here!"

Those words continuously stabbed at her heart. She felt like her soul would break any second, it took so much of her energy to will it back into a steady pace. Even as sweat dripped down her face, and each breath she took came out as short labored huffs. She smiled weakly...

She didn't ask for any of this, she was a good child, at least she tried to be. Yet she began to question herself, maybe this really was all her fault. Memory after painful memory dulled out most of her sense, and she just wanted to lay there.

She wanted... to disappear.

It was after that thought that she noticed where she was, the mountain no human was ever meant to roam again.

Mount Ebott.

With out her even noticing, she was moving again, stumbling over herself, as her vision was growing blurry. Maybe she had lost more blood than she had originally thought. Somehow that didn't even matter, she continued walking. Her mind wondered back to the bedtime story her mother told her. One mean to be "scary" but they both could only laugh at how far fetched it was, still it was her favorite story, and left her in awe every time.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS." Her mother's soft voice whispered beside her as she told her the story. "It wasn't perfect, but many were happy. Until one day, war broke out between the two races."

The whisper continued as she approached a warm, almost inviting cave. It felt like it was calling for her... how strange.

"After a long battle, the humans were victorious! They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell, but at the cost of seven brave mages." Her mother's voice cooed, filling her little child with excitement. She always wanted to be a mage.

As the dark cave embraced her, Chara could have sworn it felt like a hug.

"They say, monsters still live there to this day, and if a human were to fall into the realm of the monster..."

In front of her was a large hole, how could something like this go unnoticed? Looking down into the dark pit with empty dull red eyes, Chara squeezed her broken arm slightly. Her feet brushed over the edge of the pit, an odd sense of calm and acceptance washed over her. She dropped her good arm to her side. Despite herself the small smile on her lips, turned to a humorless giggle bubbling in her throat.

"They will never return."

Slowly she fell forward, greeting her new fate happily.

.

.

.

.

With her good arm Chara rose with a groan before stumbling back over. She decided it would be best to just lay there a little longer. But then it hit her, was she still alive? Was she in hell for what she did? The pounding in her head made her think she probably was. Her arm was still killing her too, is this is how she's going to spend her after life? Broken arm and a skull splitting migraine?

...eh she could live with this... does that make sense since she's dead?

Chara didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that thought before she softly heard someone just outside her limited field of vision. "H-Hello?" A soft voice mumbled beside her. With her eyes still closed, Chara's face morphed into a confused frown. Could demons be shy? "O-Oh geez you're a human?! You..you fell down didn't you? You look hurt, a-are you okay?"

The fuck? She was still alive?!

"Heh, I can't even die right." She whispered, apparently to low for the person? Next to her to hear. "Um... what was that? Here let me help you up." Before the human child even had the chance to protest, a warm fuzzy arm wrapped around her torso pulling her up. The blood started to rush sending nauseating tingles all over her body. Chara gave a small whimper and with her good arm, she held her head.

"I-It's alright, I got ya I got ya." The warm friendly voice said holding her. Chara didn't know why, but she found it incredibly easy to give in to them. Which was very unlike her, and down right terrifying. Finally as they started walking Chara decided to open her one of her eyes, to ease the spinning in her head. Looking over at the person holding her up. She internally gasped and nearly pulled away.

It wasn't a person holding her up! It was a monster! A goat boy, that.. looked about her age, white fur that covered all of him, forest green eyes, wearing blue jeans. As well as a green and yellow stripped shirt that nearly matched her own just in a opposite pattern. Chara felt a scream rise in her throat, was he going to kill her! She wanted to die but refused to die by someone else's hands!

The monster child caught on to Chara's silent panic, and instantly let her go, nearly dropping her in the process. Which made him rush to hold her up again, he repeated this unsure cycle three times, before he settled for holding her up.

Since by then Chara looked like if she were to go down she'd stay there. "I-I'm sorry! I promise not to hurt you, please don't be afraid! I only want to help!" He said desperate to ease her discomfort. Maybe it was because Chara felt like she would probably die before he could have the satisfaction of killing her, that she just nodded leaning against the goat boy. The monster kid nodded back solemnly. "It's going to be okay, my mom and dad are close, they can heal you, we just have to walk a little further." He said in a soothing voice.

Chara just kept moving, did she want to be healed, looking over at the monster from the corner of her eyes. She watched as his face held a deep look of concern that made her throat tighten, he really was worried about her? Chara looked away, a weird feeling of warmth spreading throughout her chest, and the back of her eyes stung. Fine, he would let his parents heal her...

If only to get him to stop looking like that.

By the time they reached the goat kid's mom and dad, he had to carry her, her mind floating in and out of consciousness. She heard what sounded like an adult women gasping and a deep voice, just as soothing as the goat kid, call for them. She didn't really caught what he said, but the kid moving faster made her think this was serious. Maybe she was going to die?

... yeah, she was still okay with that.

"Asgore their losing a lost of blood, we must start healing them now, we can take them back to the house and continue to care for them there." A soft feminine voice said. She didn't hear "Asgore" reply, but the feeling of something warm wrapping around her, made Chara sigh. Finally for the first time, in GOD knows how long, she relaxed and she want to stay like that.

Then she slipped into the unconscious mind, a small smile on her lips.

~*1*~

They weren't sure how much time had passed while they were out, but they woke up still wrapped in something warm, it wasn't the same feeling as before however, this was... heavier. Like being wrapped up in a blanket until you were a burrito. Chara's red eyes fluttered open. And she wiggled with a confused frown, the fuck?

Looking down at herself, Chara was surprised to find she was right, she was really wrapped up like a burrito! The human child began to wiggle some more until she unknowingly began to teeter on the edge of a very high bed. When she did notice, she gave a loud startled squeak of horror, the bed was really tall compared to her childish frame, fuck if she falls, it's really going to hurt. The human child closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact...

But it never came?

Instead she found herself back on a fluffy surface again, did she wiggle back onto the bed somehow? Creaking one eye open, they flinched harshly at the sight of a big goat man holding them, due to her painfully dry throat, she couldn't even scream, and she was wrapped up so tightly as well. Oh god, she was helpless! Looking up she was stunned when she was greeted by blue and golden irises. They held warmth and comfort, but she refused to give into them.

Her paranoia only feed her fear, and horror/anger filled her eyes, yet they went unnoticed as she was hastily placed back on the bed, much to her confusion. Unbeknownst to the human child, everything happened a lot faster than she had thought, but it didn't really matter when in such a gruff, dominant, and commending voice came from the goat man. He sounded... excited? "Tori! They're awake!" He said giddily rushing out of the room leaving child to lie there in astonishment. Not even a moment passed before the goat man returned with a goat woman, they almost looked alike, not by much, but maybe they were sibling? Half siblings at best.

"Oh hello my child," What? Chara watched the woman puzzled, was she a freaking goat now?! Well that would not be all that bad, ugh if only she could freaking say something! "You were out for such a long time, my husband and I were beginning to worry." She said wringing her hands nervously. Chara watched glad one thing was cleared up. Still apprehensive as ever she backed into the wall beside the bed, pressing herself into a corner.

The goat couple cased each other worried glances, obviously well aware of how scared the poor child must be. "Oh dear child, We have no intentions to harm you, please do not fear us." Goat man said raising his hands in surrender a warm smile on his face. "My name is, Asgore, this is my beautiful wife Torial." He said in such a kind tone that they reluctantly relaxed, much to there obvious gratitude. Before you could even say anything, a mass of white, yellow, and green bust through the door, and was at your side before you could even figure out how.

"You're awake! I'm sorry it was my dad-" "Hey!" "That was here when you woke up! I had school, and I wanted to be here but my mom wouldn't let me miss a class!" Oh, it was the goat kid, so these are his parents, well duh, pretty obvious now. The shining look of relief and happiness in his eyes, once again had their throat tighten painfully. Was his tail wagging? At the thought, you felt yourself smiling unwillingly. "D-"

Before they could get out even a word, a painful cough was ripped from her small body, an excruciating reminder that she hadn't had any water in so long, how long was she even out? Suddenly they felt sick, and somewhat light headed. Leaning back, the human child gave a heavy sigh. After a moment they opened their eyes somewhat, no-... VERY taken aback by the look of concern on the faces of the monsters around her. The little goat boy had rushed off to get a glass of water and was now pressing it against her lips. " I'm so sorry!" He cried once again, and as always it sound like he really did mean that. Chara looked into his eyes, still not only paranoid, but a bit skeptical.

Even still, she did take a sip of water, just to get ride of the dry pain in her throat. Laying back against the plush pillow she looked up at the goat boy starring at her in astonishment, and pure joy. As if he knew he had earned her trust, (damn, which he kinda did). Chara felt a blush rise in her already scarred cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that..." She said in such a low voice it caught the goat couple off guard. All except for the little goat boy, who was just beaming now! This was the first thing that said to them, but he was just happy they were talking to him!

"O-Oh, sorry," He said shyly rubbing the back of his head. Pulling back he held out his hands excitedly. "My name is Asriel by the way!" He proclaimed proudly, and with such an innocence that Chara watched him stunned. When the human child did not take his hand, Asriel dropped it with a bashful blush. "Sorry, I'm just excited," He admitted before snapping his gaze back over to Chara (who may or may not have jumped a little). Damn, this kid's mood changes were a sight to behold. "What's your name?" He asked resting his head on the space beside her, the way he looked up at her with such a warmth, it made her want to pet him.

"Chara." She said softly, never once breaking eye contact, she wasn't even sure if she could. Asriel closed her eyes, his cheek pushing up as he smiled brightly. This made Chara smile as well, her eyes softened as she looked over the goat boy. The goat couple, who had been silently watching this exchanged, looked at each other, completely amazed and at a lost, but as hope started to shine in their eyes, they knew they were witnessing something extraordinary... Maybe even a new beginning of a brighter future?

"Chara," He said softly.

She raised her hand, the smile finally gone, but now she felt a warm spark of something in her soul. A sparkled flickered in her eyes as she placed her hand on Asriel's head. Her heart jumped in fear, but she relaxed when she noticed how he did as well.

.

.

.

"That's a nice name."


	2. Pushed Out Of Hell P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new face is thrown into the mix, and everyone is getting fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiya! Another update! I lost my book of this timeline so now we're all getting a surprise with each chapter uwu;; (just some strategic bullshit xD) Anyhow! I do have an idea of what this story is, and I hope you can just bare with me -w-;;;

She still wasn't used to waking up like this, in a soft bed, even if it had been a month since she fell... Chara watched as the lamp beside her cast a shadow on the ceiling over her head.

A month, huh...

She wondered if her aunt was looking for her, she wondered if those kids felt bad for what they did to her. If any of those people felt  _ **any**_ shame or remorse for what they did. Then she scoffed in the dime light, her face contorting into a grimace. "Yeah right, they're probably happy that I'm finally gone." She hissed bitterly. Her "pity party" was interrupted by the sound of someone stirring in the bed across from her. The human child jumped slightly, fearing that she might have woken up the little monster that took her in.

She turned over to her side watching curiously as the little goat boy kicked out his leg from under the blanket. Which, was now strewed about due to his restless moving. Chara felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards. He always gets like this, she noticed, then he'll shivers cause this room tends to get chilly at night. And as if on cue, she watched giggling silently as his face twisted into a confused scowl as he shook. She watched as the little goat boy twist and turned to look for his blanket, that was now on the floor.

It took all her will power not to laugh too loudly as he gave up and submitted to the devilishly chilly room. With a soft grin, the human child lightly lifted herself out of her bed. Before she took the discarded blanket and gave it back to its rightful owner. After he was reunited with his fateful companion, Asriel sighed blissfully nuzzling into the plush fabric. Chara hummed in contentment, as she fell to her knees laying her top half against the bed.

She watched him for a moment, for some reason it was relaxing to her, maybe it was because this little monster has shown her more kindness than she had ever seen... in such a long time. She laid her head on her arm watching the back of his head as he slept soundly. She poked his floppy ear before she even knew what she was doing. He shifted rolling over to face her, huffing in his sleep. "Chara... stahp." He whined sleepily.

Chara smiled in amusement. "Stop dropping your blanket then." She shot back. Getting another huff as a reply. Chara giggled, before picking herself up to return to her bed, as she laid down once again. The shadow over her shining softly as she was lulled to sleep, a small smile still playing on hr lips.

* * *

"Chara come on get up! Get up!" The little goat insisted as he shook her shoulder to wake her. Chara sat up her heart racing painfully. "Asriel! I told you to stop that!" She barked at him still shaking. Asriel was too excited to take in the fact that she snapped at him, but he did notice how she was shaking. The little boy frowned worriedly, looking into her... well bangs since they hide her eyes. "Sorry, Chara.. what's wrong?" He asked softly. Chara knew what he was really asking, and she didn't like it.

Taking a silent breath she willed herself to calm down. "Asriel, I don't know anyone that likes getting startled awake." She huffed. Asriel tilted his head innocently. "I do." He told her honestly. Chara looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Yeah, you look like the type that would like that." She sighed petting his head. Asriel smiled up at her, before jumping up with a new found excitement. "Seriously, Chara! We have to get up! It's time to go!" He said with an childishly gleam in his eyes.

The human child looked at him confused. "Time to go?" She repeated dumbly. Asriel nodded the sparkles around his head started to take shape, shocking the human girl. Monsters could still do magic?! "Well duh, they're made of magic." She said to herself, holding her chin thoughtfully. Asriel looked up at his human friend puzzled. "What are you talking about, Chara?" He asked with that innocent face of his. He's too innocent, it's like he's planning something..

Chara watched him softly, his innocence was refreshing actually. She shook her head at his question. "It's nothing, you...you idiot." She said poking his cheek as she got up, pushing him back. Asriel gasped his eyes watering at the insult. "I-I am not an idiot!" He shot back. Chara smirked, "And you are a crybaby as well." She teased squishing both his cheek. Asriel held his chest as he recoiled away from her. "Take that back!" He yelled stomping his foot.

The human shrugged pulling open the door. "I would, if it were not true." She chuckled as Asriel turned red, tears in his eye. "I-I'm gonna get you for that!" He yelled following after her.

Chara laughed as the goat boy chased after her, she liked teasing him, and he made it so easy too! Somehow Asriel's quest for revenge turned into a game, the two of them chasing after one another, jumping over couches and climbing chairs to get away from one another. Sadly their game was brought to an end when their names were called.

Chara stopped in her tracks causing the young goat boy to crash into her back, and while she did stumble slightly from the impact, it was Asriel that fell. "A-A little warning next time please." He said laying on his back. Chara relaxed herself before she took his hand with an apologetic grin. "My apologies, Asriel." She said jokingly as she pulled him up. Just in time for as the two larger goat monsters walked into the room, happily holding hands.

Chara watched their content and happy experiences, a painful nostalgia washing over her heart. As they looked at her with an expression that made her feel... uncomfortable. She jumped at the feeling of a soft fluffy hand grabbing her own. She looked over to see Asriel, smiling at her brightly, with those gosh darn sparkles again! She pulled her hand away from him, before thumping his fluffy snout. "Don't get sentimental, you dweeb." She teased, knocking her shoulder against his.

Asriel huffed crossing his arms as he looked away. "I just wanted to hold your hand." He whined. Before they could get any further in this new scuffle, they were swiftly interrupted by the two goat parents, who laughed wholeheartedly at the children. "It's truly is time for us to depart, children. Are you ready to go?" Asgore asked draping one arm over his wife's shoulder. Chara looked at the two of them, they keep saying they were going somewhere, but where. "Where are we going exactly?" She finally asked feeling somewhat a wiry and untrusting.

Lady Toriel held her hands together, smiling brightly at the little girl. "We're taking you home!" She said cheerfully. Chara looked at her confused, then taken aback.

_Home_ , she had no such thing, the home she once knew was gone. Ripped away from her by idiotic humans, then brushed aside by selfish people with power. What she had, was not a home, it was a prison designed to break her... Her eyes widen, were they sending her back?! Of course they were! She is a human, born from the descendants of those responsible for monster kinds imprisonment! And although they obviously held no ill will against children... just imagine constantly seeing a reminder of horrible things that happened to you and your people.

Chara didn't even notice that she began to hyperventilate, until Asriel was holding her shoulders and his parents where looking down at her with fearful expressions. "Please don't send me back." She heard herself mumble over and over again. "Please, I can't go back, don't make me, chain me up here if you can't stand me, but don't send me back!" She screamed in hysterics.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other both finally seeing some degree of what Chara was trying to keep to herself. The poor child, she seemed so broken. Asgore sighed softly before sending his wife a subtle nod. The goat looked down at he son who was trying his hardest to calm the frighten girl. "My son, please step aside." She said softly.

" _ **NO!**_ " He yelled clinging to her. "I-If you're really going to.. to send Chara away! Then no! I will not let her go!" He cried tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. The humble goat parents took a step back shocked, and deeply touched by their son's persistence. Even if it was completely unjustified. Toriel smiled fondly at the two, before she wrapped her arms around both of the crying children instead.

The warmth and loved poured into that hug, easily soothed her son, however Chara on the other hand was still shaking violently. How could they show her so much love only to send her back to that hellhole. She hiccuped tears still rolling freely down her scared cheeks. She wouldn't go back! She'd rather die than-

"We meant home with us, if that is okay with you, dear child. We would love for you to be part of our family." Asgore told her, now kneeling down next to them. That sentence broke the child out of her train of thought. They weren't sending her back, finally she looked up at Toriel who smiled down at her lovingly, her grip wrapping around the children becoming stronger. The feeling in her chest, made her gasp for air, it was relief, she had never felt so relieved in her life.

They weren't sending her back! She could stay, they wanted her to stay. She looked over at Asriel, who smiled at her with those gosh darn sparkles again. She knew he wanted her to stay,she smiled, and for the first time, Asriel saw her eyes under those heavy bangs that sparkled, the pretty red eyes that reminded him of a flame monster. He grew a bit flushed, but took her hand a warm and patient smile on his face. She looked up at Asgore, who smiled fondly at the child, he stumbled slight, as Chara hide her face in his fluffy stomach.

"Yes please! I want to stay!" She said hugging them all as best as she could with her little arms. The goat monster family, all smiled down at the human girl. "Welcome to the Dreemurr family, my child." Toriel said softly. Chara smiled, it felt like she had a family again.

* * *

After that little fest, not only had the embarrassment set in for her, but she was eager to see what the rest of the underground had to show her. She stuck close to Asriel side as he excitedly told her about each monster they passed. monsters that didn't run away, gawked at them in shock, making Chara glare at the ground. She knew it was really strange for a human to be here, but they didn't have to stare so rudely.

At least that is what she thought until a small female monster lizard ran up to her. She had beautiful yellow scales covering her whole body, sparkling blue eyes, and a mischievous grin playing on her face. "Hello your Majesties!" She said bowing respectfully. Chara took a step back out of surprise.

Your Majesties?! Wha-

The human child could not rest on that one thought as she was pulled back into the conversation. The goat monsters did not seem to notice her little slip, they simply nodded smiling at the little female monster child. "Hey, Elizabeth!" Asriel eagerly greeted. The female monster sent the young goat a wink, but her eyes always returned to the human child. "Who's this?" She asked excitedly.

Chara looked away, a light blush dusting her already flushed cheeks. The couple watching over the children smiled fondly. They were watching intently, this is the first genuine interaction Chara had with another monster outside the three of them. Still it was Asriel that had answered for them. "This is my human friend, Chara!" He said back happily.

The female lizard monster eyes seemed to sparkle at this answer. "Really! I mean you do look like some weird monster! But a human?! That's so cool!" She said excitedly holding up Chara's arm, before circling her examining the first actually human she had ever seen before. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would live to see an actual human before her very eyes!

Chara grew more flushed the closer the little monster got. She quickly ripped her arms away backing away from Elizabeth shocked. What was she, a new toy?! Well, if she only knew the monster girl well enough, she'd know that, that wasn't that far from the truth. The little monster girl didn't seem to mind Chara's reaction, in fact she found it rather amusing.

She smiled over at the goat boy, before doing something Chara didn't know was physically possible! She punched Asriel upside his head with a bright smile. "Asriel! Why didn't you tell me about them?!" She asked with a bright smile, while Chara recoiled in shock. The goat couple only laughed with mirth before they decided to continue walking. Believing the children would just join them after they were done with they're little game.

The little goat boy, although was not sent flying by the hit, did stumble a little. Asriel looked up at Elizabeth with new tears in his eyes. "Hey! Ya, didn't have ta hit me!" He cried before tackling the girl. Once again sending Chara into another internal state of turmoil, and what-the-fuckedness. She bent down as the two wrestled, watching them throw each other around. Asriel more that Elizabeth actually.

Soon a small smile started forming on Chara's face, "Elizabeth! No biting!" The goat boy cried, before she could stop herself! Chara laughed loudly at their foolishness. When she noticed what she did, she quickly covered her face, but it was too late. She was horrified with herself, and looking up to see the two monster kids looking at her in surprised did not help.

The lizard monster, smiled looking up at Chara with those sparkling pearls of blue once again. Chara held her hand over her face, looking away shyly, though she doubted they could see that through her bangs. With a knowing smile, Elizabeth stood up, dusting herself off before helping Asriel up as well.

Then she walked over to the human girl, that still refused to meet her eyes. However Chara snapped her head over the yellow reptilian hand in front of her, before looking up at Elizabeth through her thick bangs. Elizabeth smiled down at her, a few scales on her cheeks becoming a shade of too darker, however she still kept that same look in her eyes. It looked familiar...

"I like you, Ms. Chara. I hope we can be friends!" She said sparkles now reaching Asriel level of bright, must be something all monster children do. Chara looked up at the girls, honest, however somewhat nervous at this point, face searching. For any signs that she couldn't be trusted. She blushed when she only found honest nerves bubble up in the little lizard's face.

Shyly, and with much hesitation, Chara finally took her hand. Causing Elizabeth to smile, and pull her up into a hug. "Yes!" She yelled excitedly squishing the girl. Chara eyes grew wide from the sudden display. "H-Hey! I never said yes!" Chara argued trying to break free. Only to give up after Asriel joined in.

"You say that, yet you only proved it to me by talking." Elizabeth teased, earning a flustered and frustrated expression from the human. "Sh-Shut up." Was all Chara could think to say. Chara finally broke free from the little group hug she was pulled into, grabbing Asriel by his paw to drag him away. "Come on, Asriel. Your mother and father have already left us." She huffed the light blush still coating her cheeks.

Asriel, gave a knowing smile himself this time, before waving his sprite fire of a friend goodbye. "See you later, Eliza!" He yelled excitedly. the lizard monster smiled warmly at the two retreating figures, before she giggled to herself. She already liked this human child. "Oh dang it! I'm late now! I hope, G won't be too mad." She sighed. Rushing off to met her best friend, Elizabeth was exited by the thought of telling him about her first encounter with a human! She just prayed he wouldn't be too mad about her being late, maybe this would keep him from getting upset? He always messes up his sign language when he's upset.

* * *

Chara gawked at the sight of the castle before her. "What the fu- heck?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. This just couldn't be happening?! Was she really looking at a freaking castle?! She looked at Asriel, her jaw still touching the ground. The young prince only smiled brightly before gesturing to the castle before them. "Welcome home, Chara!" He said with such warmth that it was painful. Chara shook her head, "No way." She said borderline horrified.

So that Elizabeth girl wasn't joking, " _Your Majesties._ " Those words danced in her head as she looked over the goat monster, they didn't even look like royalty! Humble sure! Definitely! But fucking royalty?! Chara took a step back kinda overwhelmed she went from nothing, to being with a family of royal monsters?! When the hell did her life become some whacked out- "Chara." Asriel said looking at the visibly shaken child.

He took her hand, the warmth of his paw soothing her. "chara." He said once again this time she did calm down. Finally trying to make sense of all this, Chara looked over at the young goat. How could she rap her head around, this fluffy bastard being a Prince?! "Y-Yes?" She said softly. Asriel brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "P-Please don't be scared..." He whispered. Chara looked at him taken aback. Was she scared? Or was she just in shock? Maybe it was a little bit of both? However looking at the worried expression of the little one before her, Chara's heart clinched. Subconsciously, Chara wrapped her hand around Asriel's her mind slipping back to this morning, this whole month has been so wonderful, and she had never been as happy here, as she had been on the surface. Chara watched the little prince, that looked way under her expressionless gaze.

Chara smiled a little, before she struck Asriel on top of his head again, this time it was a light tap. Asriel looked up at her with wide promising eyes, "Chara?"

Her smile did not falter this time, "After all that trouble this morning, you really this this will run me off? You really are an idiot." She smirked teasingly. Asriel's eyes began to sparkle once again. Chara smiled softly, this wouldn't be so bad she could already tell. Soon a soft fuzzy hand laid on her other shoulder, making her look up to see Mrs. Toriel smiling down a her lovingly. "Come long my children, we have so much to do." She said with an underline tone of giddy excitement. Chara felt her heart swell at being included as her child. She smiled taking Toriel's hand firmly in her own, "Of course... mom." She smiled. If she could Toriel, would have cried. However that would ruin the moment, so for now! She would hold it in!

Asgore smiled at his family, before turning to go inside the gate. They followed after him, their hearts beating with happiness for the bright future they want to share, and Chara.

Her heart was filled...  **WITH**   **DETERMINATION**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! I like to think I introduced men little supporting character nicely! UwU sorry it took so long to update! I keep telling myself to make a schedule ^~^; haven't done it yet .///_///. Thank you for baring with me! ^^ TIL NEXT WE MEET
> 
> Stay determined and beautiful UwU

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AAAAAAND THAT IS A WRAP ON CHAPTER ONE! SORRY IF THIS SEEMS OOC TO YOU! BUT HANG IN THERE WITH ME! XD
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME, relax AND STAY DETERMINED


End file.
